The present invention relates to a tubular prosthesis of the type that is radially deformable, comprising a lattice that is deformable between a retracted state of small diameter and an expanded state of larger diameter.
For various types of treatment, it is known to place a tubular prosthesis inside a blood vessel, whether a vein or an artery. Such tubular prostheses are generally referred to by the term “stent”.
The prosthesis is brought to the inside of the vessel while it is in its retracted state, and then for positioning purposes, the prosthesis is expanded so as to press against the inside surface of the vessel. This expansion is performed either automatically because of the elasticity of the prosthesis lattice, or else under drive from an internal balloon being inflated, leading to plastic deformation of the material constituting the lattice.
It is difficult to ensure that the prosthesis is held axially within the vessel, i.e. in the long direction of the vessel, and the prosthesis runs the risk of being moved along the vessel under drive from the flow of blood. In addition, the prosthesis runs the risk of not being pressed exactly against the surface of the blood vessel, because of its irregular section.
In order to avoid such movement, it is known that the end of the metal lattice can have outwardly-projecting catches suitable for penetrating into the wall of the vessel so as to prevent the prosthesis from moving axially.
It is also known to secure the prosthesis to the wall of the vessel, e.g. by putting clips into place, which clips are fitted after the prosthesis has been put into place.
Those fastener means are not very reliable and they are difficult to put into place.